Over Protective
by WhItE RaBbIt101
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are stuck in a cave with a whole bunch of people out after their lives. What will happen to them, will they be found and killed or with romance ensure? Summery Sucks, Story is better...


A/N: I know that I should be working on my other stories instead of this, but I couldn't help it! It was one of those random ideas that just popped into my head so I wrote it down in the form of a fan fic. Well anyway I hope that everyone likes it! So R&R!

**This is just a one shot. Just thought that everyone would like to know that…..so please stop telling me to update……R&R**

Summery: What if a little routine mission took a turn for the worse? And now Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are stuck in a cave hiding for their lives. SasuxSaku

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Run Sasuke, Run!" Sakura screamed as she dodged an attack. Sasuke was currently trying to hold off several shinobi as they tried to kill him. "That goes for you too Naruto!" Naruto had just been knocked on his backside, barely managing to doge an attack.

"You shouldn't be talking, Sakura!" Naruto yelled back at her. She too was fighting off a couple shinobi, but for a different reason. They obviously had no intention of killing her; well maybe they did after they finished with her.

"I'm just saying that we can't hold them off forever!" Sakura yelled as she kicked one away.

"I'm not backing down!" Naruto yelled as he charged at one, knocking him down to the ground.

"Naruto, where is your common sense?" Sakura yelled at the blond. She was about to yell something else but was suddenly grabbed from behind. "AAAIIIEEE!" She screamed as her attacker held her in places that she preferred no one touch.

Sasuke turned his head over to look at her. Sakura was struggling to get out of the grasp of a shinobi that held her boobs and her lower waist. Sasuke felt anger well up inside of him that he hadn't felt since he had been placed with the curse mark four years ago. Sasuke felt himself losing control, the seal was breaking but he didn't care. The only thing that he wanted to do right now was to kill the man that was holding Sakura.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he charged at the man that was holding her. The shinobi that Naruto had been fighting blocked him from his goal as they once again tried to kill him.

Sasuke, on the other hand let the Sharigan release, cursing himself at the same time for not thinking of that sooner, and killed the man in front of him in an instant. Not even hesitating to look at the body, Sasuke ran straight to the man with Sakura. Every shinobi that tried to get in his way was instantly killed. Sasuke appeared behind the man with Sakura, whispering a couple words that sent chills down both the man and Sakura's spines.

"Let her go!" It was said in a monotone voice, but there was a threat to it that was easily detected.

"Why should I?" The man asked as he licked Sakura's neck.

"Poor choice of words." Sasuke answered as he made a move to kill the man. Unlike the others, this man was able to dodge with Sakura still in his arms. He too had a look of intense murder in his eyes, but unlike Sasuke it held lust in it. Lust for Sakura; the girl that Sasuke had long ago chosen for his own but never told her in fear of his brother. Itachi was still out there and if he ever found out about Sasuke's feelings for the girl then it would be hell for Sakura. Which was why Sasuke never told her and kept his cold shield up around her.

"You are better then other ninjas that I have come up against," the shinobi said. Sasuke and Sakura were now guessing that he was the leader.

"And I am the shinobi that you will die against too." Sasuke said as he lunged at the man. Right as Sasuke was about to hit the man, he held Sakura in the way. Sasuke immediately stopped and flew away because of the speed that he was going.

"It seems that I have the perfect shield here." The man laughed as he went back to licking Sakura's neck.

"Stop it! Let me go you pervert!" Sakura screamed at him as she struggled to get away.

"That's it; keep struggling. You don't know how wonderful it feels having you rub against me!" he purred into her ear.

"Let me go!" Sakura screamed as he continued his assault on her neck. "You perverted bastard!" She screamed again.

"That's it. Scream for me! But I would like you to call me by my name. Call me Banto." He purred again.

"I don't care what your name is, just get off of me!" Sakura yelled again.

Sasuke had enough of this. Sakura was his; not anybody else's. Naruto was taking care of the small fries, so Sasuke was left without distractions to kill this boss. Well, that was if you didn't include Sakura as a distraction.

"I see how it is." Sasuke said gaining the attention of Banto.

"What do you mean?" Banto asked as he looked up from Sakura.

"You're too chicken to fight." Sasuke said as he took a step forward. "You have to hide behind a girl. To make matters worse, you then have to go and take advantage of the girl. And people call me a cold-blooded bastard." Sasuke said as he took another step forward.

"Why you…" Banto was pissed, very pissed. "I'll show you who's the coward!" he yelled. Then to Sakura he said, "Be a good girl and wait for me." Banto then threw her to the ground, but instead of hitting the ground Sakura landed in something soft. Looking up, she noticed that she was in Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke gently placed her down.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Sasuke told Sakura, standing her up Sasuke positioned himself so that he was blocking Sakura from Banto's view.

"You Bastard! You tricked me!" Banto exclaimed as Sasuke took a step forward.

"No, I just told you the truth. You were the one who decided to do that to her." Once again, in the blink of an eye, Sasuke was in front of the man, Sharigan blazing. In a hushed tone so that only Banto could hear him, Sasuke said, "And now I will kill you for what you did to Sakura!"

Sasuke was about to land the killing blow when Banto jumped out of the way just in time.

"You really think that you can kill me?" Banto teased as he charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke easily moved out of the way as he countered the attack, "Without a doubt." Sasuke said as he was about to land a killing blow on the man, but Banto countered it.

Banto kicked at Sasuke, sending him to the other end of the field that they were fighting in. Sasuke flew back up the moment that he landed and charged. Banto barely dodged as Sasuke attacked, but as he moved he was able to throw several kunai, a couple of which landed in Sasuke. Sasuke grunted in pain but kept on attacking.

Naruto ran up to Sakura after he finished off the small fries asking, "Sakura, are you ok?" Looking up at him, Sakura nodded.

"But Sasuke…" Sakura's voice trailed off as she watched the two fighting.

"Don't worry. It's going to take a lot more to kill Sasuke." Naruto said as he also watched.

Sasuke dodged a kick as he punched Banto in the stomach. Banto let out a moan as he fell to the ground. Taking a kunai, Sasuke was about to stab him when Banto took out a whistle and blew on it. It was a high pitched sound that made Sasuke cringe. Just to shut him up, Sasuke stabbed the kunai into the man's stomach.

"Your name is Sasuke, right?" Banto asked as he coughed up blood.

"What is it to you? You're about to die now anyway." Sasuke asked as he looked at the man.

"I hope that you and that girl like my comrades…." Banto then fell unconscious. Sasuke then knew exactly what that whistle was for and cursed himself for not shutting the man up sooner. Getting up, Sasuke ran over to Sakura and Naruto.

"Come on! We have to go now!" Sasuke told them.

"But Sasuke, you're hurt!" Sakura exclaimed from the ground.

"That doesn't matter right now. The point is that we have to get out of here." Sasuke extended a hand to Sakura who hesitantly took it. "He just called for back up and in the state that we are all in we can't afford anyone finding us." Sasuke said. When Sakura was halfway up, she cringed and fell. Luckily Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at her. Sasuke just looked worried as she held her ankle.

"My ankle…I think that I hurt it when I was thrown." Sakura said as she looked at the ground.

"Can you walk?" Naruto asked.

"I think I…" Sakura said as she tried to stand again, but as soon as she put weight on it she fell into Sasuke's arms.

"Don't try to force it, you'll only make it worse." Sasuke said as he held her.

"I hate to admit it, but Sasuke's right. You'll only end up hurting yourself!" Naruto exclaimed. Just then, they heard rustling in the bushes and yelling in the distance.

"Like I said before, we have to get out of here now!" Sasuke said picking Sakura up, bridle style.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed as she stared at him in complete shock. _'Boo- Yah! This is what I've been waiting for!'_ Inner Sakura screamed while dancing around.

"Hey, why do _you _get to carry Sakura?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up, Idiot! Do you really want them to find us? And besides I don't trust you carrying her. I mean you can't even walk and chew gum at the same time!" Sasuke said while walking off into the forest that surrounded the field.

"That's not entirely true!" Naruto said while running to catch up.

"Shut up Naruto! Do you really want them to find us?" Sakura whispered. Naruto shut up, as they quickly made their way from the field, being careful not to make tracks. After about five minutes it started to rain, making things much harder for everyone.

"I swear the gods hate me." Naruto said as they walked.

"I'm sure that they don't hate you." Sakura said.

"If they didn't, then it wouldn't be raining now, would it?" Naruto asked.

"Both of you stop. All that we need to do is find some shelter." Sasuke said as he was looking around, never slowing his pace. Both Naruto and Sakura shut up as the rain began to fall harder. After about five minutes of the hard, nonstop rain, Sasuke found a small cave. "There! At least we'll have shelter," Sasuke said as he walked towards it.

"But we don't know what's in there!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Are you afraid?" Sakura asked. "Wow, the mighty Naruto is afraid of caves." Sakura smiled at herself with this sudden news. Sasuke never stopped; he just kept walking to the cave.

"That's not it! It's just that we can't see if we are attacked!" Naruto said.

"Yes, and it is raining, it's near dark, and we have no other choice. So just get in the cave!" Sakura yelled at the poor boy. Naruto reluctantly followed them into the dark, damp cave. It was small with just enough room for the three of them.

As Sasuke was about to set Sakura down, he realized that she was shivering. Setting her down, Sasuke turned to Naruto saying, "Dope. You don't like this cave so why don't you make yourself useful and go find us some firewood."

"Why don't _you _go? Or maybe you think that you are just too good to get the firewood…" Naruto said as he leaned against the wall, pouting.

"I would, except someone has to be here to watch Sakura." Sasuke stated as he slumped down to the ground, resting his back against the wall.

"Then I'll watch her and _you_ go get the firewood!" Naruto countered, clearly not wanting to go get the firewood.

"You really think that I would trust her alone in a cave with you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto as Naruto gave him a death glare.

"I don't care what you say, I'm _not_ going to go get the firewood!" Naruto slouched down to the ground, pouting.

"Oh for the love of…" Sakura said as she attempted to stand.

"Sakura, what are you doing? In your condition you shouldn't!" Naruto exclaimed. Even Sasuke looked surprised as she did this and got ready to catch her if she fell.

"You two are such babies. It's no big deal, I'll just get the firewood!" Sakura was leaning against the wall for support, and when she took a step she fell right into Sasuke's arms.

"Fine, I'll go! Just don't try that again. Ok, Sakura?" Naruto said as he stood up.

"Ok, just hurry and get the wood. It's freezing in here!" Sakura said as she pulled herself closer to Sasuke for warmth.

"Ok, ok, I'm going!" Naruto said as he ran out of the cave in search for dry wood.

"Thank god…" Sakura sighed as she leaned against the cave wall. Sasuke noted that she was still shivering, and regretted not bringing anything warm to change into. He knew that if they sat there in their wet clothes then they would definitely get sick, so he did the logical thing. He started to strip.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura exclaimed as she found herself staring at Sasuke's perfect chest.

"I really don't want to end up getting pneumonia or something. You're studying to be a medic-nin right? You should know." Sasuke said while starting to take off his pants. To tell the truth, what Sasuke said barely registered in her head. All she could do was stare as the man of her dreams was stripping right in front of her. "Sakura, I would really like it if you would stop staring. If I were you, I would get out of those wet clothes."

Sakura's face took on a whole new shade of red as she quickly nodded and apologized.

'_She is so cute when she does that. Though I have to admit that I like the fact that she likes what she sees.'_ Sasuke smirked at the comment as he started to take off the arm and leg wraps that he wore.

"What do you find so funny?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked up to find her in a black lace bra and her tight black pants. Sasuke just stared at her perfect figure, taking in every curve. He couldn't help but start to think about how she would fit so nicely against him. How that creamy skin would feel, or even taste. Sasuke quickly turned away as he realized how tight his boxers were getting.

"Nothing." Sasuke answered her, trying to focus on anything but the girl behind him. They sat there in silence, neither having anything to say.

Getting sick of the silence, Sakura said, "Where is Naruto? He should have been back with firewood by now!"

"Maybe it's taking longer then we thought to find some dry wood." Sasuke answered. He too was getting annoyed with waiting for the idiot.

"Maybe…" Sakura's voice trailed off as she looked at the ground in front of her. "What if he was caught?"

"I doubt that he would let himself get caught so easily. He may be an idiot, but he isn't that stupid." Sasuke said.

"True…AAAIIIEEE!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke turned around in the blink of an eye at the sound and found Sakura instantly in his arms.

"What! What is it? Did you see the enemy?" Sasuke asked looking at the shaking girl in his arms. _'She does have soft creamy skin._' Sasuke thought to himself as Sakura nodded a no. "Then what did you see?" Sasuke asked. Sakura's arm trembled as she pointed at something. "Sakura, that's a spider…" Sasuke said as he sweat dropped.

"Kill it Sasuke!" Sakura wasn't moving as she said this. All she did was dig her head farther into Sasuke's chest.

"Why? You're a ninja. You're not supposed to be afraid of spiders. It's just a bug."

"Please, just kill it!" Sakura begged. Sasuke noticed how tears were about to start coming out of her eyes.

"Fine, fine. Just stay here." Sakura nodded as Sasuke got up to kill the spider. While walking over, he couldn't help but think, _'She is so cute! I can't believe that she is scared of spiders. If I had known that spiders would get her in my arms then I would have done this a long time ago.'_ Sasuke killed the little spider and walked back. "There you go. It's dead." Sasuke said as he sat back down.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Sakura responded.

Sasuke noticed how Sakura was still shaking. "What's wrong now? I killed the spider."

"I'm just cold. Where is Naruto with that fire wood?" Sakura answered.

Sasuke sighed. "Here," he said as he embraced the girl.

"Sasuke!" Sakura's face was redder then her dress.

"Better now?" Sasuke asked as Sakura just nodded her head in agreement. They just sat there enjoying each other's warmth and company as they waited. Sasuke even noticed that Sakura's shivering had stopped.

Sasuke was about to drift off in to a lazy sleep when he heard Sakura exclaim, "Oh my God! Sasuke, you're hurt!"

Sasuke looked down at the girl, clad in only her black bra and underwear. "So?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"If I had known I would have treated you sooner." Sakura answered with a worried look on her face.

"I get hurt a lot. It's nothing serious." Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke!" Sakura looked up at the young man.

"Just shut up and relax."

Sakura sighed as she leaned back into Sasuke's chest again. "Ok…" They sat there again for a couple minutes when they heard some voices outside.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. You think that they are in the cave?"

"Could be."

"Sasuke…" Sakura breathed as they sat there waiting for whatever was to come.

"Shhh." Sasuke pushed Sakura further into the shadows as they heard the voices getting nearer. When they saw a couple dark shapes at the entrance, Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pulled her as far back as the cave would let them go. The cave wasn't that deep, so you couldn't go that far from the entrance, but there were enough shadows that you could easily hide.

"I really don't think that they would hide anywhere so obvious," they heard one man say.

"Really, look what I found here, boys!" Sasuke and Sakura both cursed themselves for forgetting to grab their clothes. Sasuke's were hidden in the shadows, but Sakura's were right out in the open.

"You think it was that dame that the boss was trying to get?" Sasuke felt his anger weld up inside of him as he heard this, his grip on Sakura subconsciously tightening.

"Probably. You know the boss don't go for just any girl."

"I can't wait to find this one!"

From the look of it, there were about five of the men, all looking for Sasuke and Sakura.

"That's it. First one to find the girl gets to have the first good fuck!"

It seemed as if this was the main leader of this little group as all the other men cheered at his news.

Sakura was frozen stiff. Sasuke was holding her, in the farthest corner of the cave. Because of the fact that she couldn't stand on her own, Sasuke was also holding her up.

Sasuke's eyes turned red as all the men started to look for Sakura, _his _Sakura. It didn't help Sasuke's anger when Sakura shivered from fright in his arms. _'I won't let these bastards lay a finger on her!'_ Sasuke thought as they looked for her.

Sakura felt a sensation of something walking up her arm. Glancing down Sakura made out the shape of a spider. Sasuke noticed Sakura's breath quickening as she started to shake worse in his arms. Looking where Sakura was, Sasuke noticed the spider making its way to her face.

"Sasuke…" Sakura breathed out, clearly trying to not scream.

"Don't move." Sasuke whispered back, his voice barely audible in her ear. The spider was at her neck now, and as Sasuke went to get it Sakura couldn't help but let out a squeak. In that instant, everyone turned toward the noise that they heard.

"Over there!" One of the men yelled as they started over to where Sasuke and Sakura were. The spider was now dead and Sasuke had his hand over Sakura's mouth. One man reached them, and before he could even touch Sakura, Sasuke kicked him.

All the other shinobi stopped in their tracks as their comrade fell to the ground in front of them. "What the hell!" He yelled from the ground as Sasuke stepped out of the shadows.

"Don't touch her!" Sasuke said while keeping his cool outer expression, but something in it told everyone that he wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

"I think that the girl has a bodyguard. First one to kill him gets the first round with the girl!" yelled the boss. Once again, all the men cheered and charged at Sasuke.

As they reached him Sasuke said, "I told you that you are not going to touch her!" With a couple swift moves, Sasuke took out half of the men. "You are pathetic weaklings. What makes you think that you will win against me?" Sasuke had the Sharigan activated as his voiced dripped with blood lust.

"Kill him!" The boss yelled again as the remainder of the men charged.

"You must all have a death wish today!" Sasuke said as he picked up a kunai from one of the fallen men and stabbed one of the newcomers. "I told you that I would kill you!" Sasuke said as he went to kill another.

Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke went on another killing spree. She couldn't take it. It was just like that time in the forest so many years ago. Sakura stood up from the position that she had fallen to during the fight.

On shaky legs she took a couple steps forward and screamed, "Sasuke, please stop killing!" Sasuke turned to look at the girl as she tried to stand, leaning against the wall for support.

"Sakura, stop; you're going to hurt yourself!" Sasuke yelled at her.

"Please, just stop killing!" Tears were in Sakura's eyes as she watched the man she loved. "Please…" Sakura was about to fall when the boss grabbed Sakura from behind. During the whole thing between Sasuke and Sakura, the man had slipped away from Sasuke's view and grabbed the young girl.

"Sakura! Let go of her, you bastard!" Sasuke yelled cursing himself at the same time for letting the guy out of his sight.

"But she is so soft." The man said as he groped the girl. "And she is dressed so wonderfully," the man referring to the lacy black bra and panties Sakura wore. His hand moved down towards her area as he talked.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she felt the man's hand.

"That's it!" Sasuke yelled as he appeared behind the man in the blink of an eye. The man's eyes were wide as Sasuke said, "_I_ am the only one that will ever touch her there! She's mine! To make sure that you don't even try again, it's time for you to die!" Sakura's eyes were wide as she heard the second part, and when she heard the man's last breath in her ear she cringed. Sakura felt the man's body get heavy, but before he could bring her down with him, Sasuke pulled her out of his embrace.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Sasuke asked the shaking girl. Sakura numbly nodded as Sasuke held her close. Just then, one of the men that Sasuke had just knocked out woke up to find his boss and a couple of his team members dead.

"You!" Sasuke said as the man looked up at him. "Take your comrades and get the hell out of here!" Sasuke gave him the death glare from before and the man just nodded, waking up two other unconscious men to help with the cleanup. After all of the men were gone, Sasuke sighed, his eyes returning to normal.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said from his arms. Sasuke looked down at the girl, his entire face softening.

"Yes…" Sasuke said. Sakura looked up into his dark onyx eyes, her green ones shining with something that Sasuke couldn't place.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

Sasuke looked at her in a little confusion.

"About me being only yours…"

Sasuke finally realized that her eyes held worry, concern, fear, and love.

"Yes." Was all that Sasuke responded.

Sakura's eyes went wide as she took in this latest news. "Then why didn't you ever tell me!"

"I was afraid." Sasuke said.

"What is there to be afraid of? I would never have rejected you!"

"I know that. It's just Itachi…"

"What does your brother have to do with anything?"

"If he found out about you…"

"Then you would stop him. Sasuke, I knew long ago about all the risks and dangers of loving you. But I don't care! I love you Sasuke, more then life itself!" Sakura said as she crashed her lips onto his. Sasuke's eyes were wide at the feel of her lips, but he soon closed them as he pulled her closer to him.

Sakura pulled away first, her face as pink as her hair and her breathing had quickened. "Sasuke…" she breathed.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said as he claimed her lips again. _'Forget Itachi! She is mine! Now and forever.' _Their tongues battled as their hands started to roam. Sasuke pulled Sakura to the ground with him, neither of them having a care in the world. Sasuke moved from Sakura's mouth to her neck as his hands massaged her breasts. Sakura was running her fingers through Sasuke's hair when he reached her collarbone.

"Sasuke!" she said as he pulled of the bra revealing pale mounds with hardened tips. It seemed like they were just calling for Sasuke, so he listened to the plea. Sasuke took one tip into his mouth and sucked on it. Every now and then her would nip at it earning him a moan from the flower underneath him. "Sasuke!" Sakura moaned again as he moved to the other mound.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said, as he tasted her. "My God, Sakura. You taste so good!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura moaned as he pushed himself on her to let her know how she was making him feel.

"OH MY GOD!" was heard from the entrance followed by the sound of wood hitting the cold stone floor. Both Sasuke and Sakura froze as they realized that Naruto was back. Sasuke quickly sat up as he pushed Sakura behind him so that Naruto wouldn't see her. "So _that's_ why you wanted _me_ to get the firewood! You just wanted to take advantage of Sakura with her hurt ankle!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at Sasuke.

"You dope…" Sasuke said as he watched Naruto flip out. "Do you really think that I would go so low?"

"You were just taking advantage of her feelings for you! You heartless bastard!" Naruto had an evil glow to his eyes as Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto, Sasuke wasn't doing anything wrong!" Sakura said from behind Sasuke as she snapped the bra back on, not really wanting to come out in the open in only her underwear.

"He was on top of you!" Naruto said.

"So?" Sakura said, looking at the idiot.

"He was…. That's just…and you think that nothing is wrong with that!"

Naruto was staring at Sakura as if she had grown a second head.

"And I am the only one who is allowed to be." Sasuke had a smirk on his face as he spoke, obviously to make the blond even madder.

"What do you mean that _you're _the only one? I know you! You're just using her and then when you are done your going to leave her in the dust again!"

"No, you idiot. Why would I do that to my fiancée?" Sasuke said as Naruto and Sakura gasped. Sasuke turned to look at Sakura, her emerald eyes shining in disbelief and happiness. "That is, if she will take me…" Sasuke's voice trailed off as he watched Sakura beam with happiness.

With out warning she grabbed Sasuke into a tight embrace as she started yelling, "Of course I will!" Sasuke just sat there returning her embrace as he smiled at her.

"Oh Naruto." Sasuke said from his spot on the ground. Naruto was still staring at them like they had each grown another head when he realized that Sasuke was talking to him.

"What?" Naruto asked when he finally realized what was going on.

"You might want to get out of those wet clothes and start the fire before you get pneumonia." Sasuke stated as he held Sakura close to him. Naruto just huffed and turned away, starting to make the fire.

&&&&&&&

"Achoo!"

"We told you that you would get sick, Naruto." Sakura said as they all walked back to Konoha. Because of Sakura's sprained ankle, Sasuke was carrying her on his back, which neither of them minded.

"So what? It's not my fault." Naruto countered as he sniffed.

"Yes it is, dope." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face as he watched the blond suffer.

"Anyway, I wonder why those guys attacked us yesterday?" Naruto said as they walked.

"I've been wondering about that too. Do you know Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she looked at her fiancée. Well, they weren't really engaged until Sasuke bought her a ring. After all, he just asked her yesterday. Sasuke's face was bright red after Sakura asked the question giving her the answer. "I know that you know, Sasuke, so just tell me!"

"Yeah, I want to know too!" Naruto chimed in.

"Well forget it. I'm not telling." Sasuke said as he looked away from the blond.

"Sasuke. If we are to be married then we really shouldn't have secrets!" Sakura said.

"They were looking at you." Sasuke whispered to Sakura so that Naruto couldn't hear.

"Lots of people look at me." Sakura said from Sasuke's back.

"That way…" Sasuke said, his face as red as Sakura's dress.

"That way…Oh Sasuke!" Sakura hugged Sasuke as close as she could saying, "You are so over-protective!" Sakura was giggling. Sasuke's face was still red when Naruto suddenly understood.

"You're saying that they attacked us because you glared at them because they were lusting after Sakura. That's hilarious!" Naruto said as he started cracking up. Well, that was until he started having trouble breathing because of his cold.

"Shut up, dope!" Sasuke said as they walked.

"Oh Sasuke. I love the fact that you are so over-protective!" Sakura said as she stopped giggling.

"You'd better." Sasuke said as he glanced at Sakura.

Leaning closer so that Naruto wouldn't hear, she whispered in Sasuke's ear seductively, "When we get back to the village, I will show you how much I love your over-protectiveness with a little _reward_." Sasuke got the message right away. Well, that's what Sakura gathered as she noticed Sasuke pick up his pace.

"Well then, let's get home!" Sasuke said as he took off at a run. Sakura giggled as she held onto him, while Naruto followed after them yelling.

**END**


End file.
